The Scientific Information and Editorial Facility is a shared resource offering access to scientific and medical literature and information in all disciplines relevant to the AHFCC's research programs, including special collections. Epidemiology, biostatistics and health promotion research are primarily serviced through the two New York City locations. Collections for the interdisciplinary laboratory research scientists are in the 2,237 ft./2 Florence Wu Wang Library at the NDI in Valhalla where the central information services and editorial assistance are offered. The collection in New York City is housed at 255 ft.2 of space. It is the mission of the Facility to provide all center research staff as well as scientists in the other Shared Resources with prompt and efficient scientific information gathering, to maintain the literature collections and to assist in publishing the organization's research findings. These services, coordinated by the Information Specialist, include current awareness, reference verifications, on-line and CD-ROM based literature searches, basic computer and database searching instruction, acquisitions and subscriptions, interlibrary loans, arranging for journal binding, maintaining the staff bibliographies, collating the annals of the AHF, orientation on policies and usage of materials. The science editor provides assistance in all aspects of writing, i.e., with regard to styles, formats, and language of manuscripts, verifying reference citations, preparing abstracts, coordinating progress reports, proofreading manuscripts and galleys, translating foreign literature into English, writing in foreign language (predominantly German), and writing reviews on select topics. The AHF provides institutional funds to augment all of these services and to ensure interlibrary6 loan services from the regard to acquisitions, subscriptions and services. At this time there are 200 subscriptions to periodicals, including journals, serial publications and health letters. On-line and CD-ROM based access to literature databases is available through a total of 6 terminals located in Valhalla. Access to the Internet and e-mail is currently available to Facility staff from four of the terminals and to readers from a third terminal at the search stations. Funding for the AHFCC's scientific information and editorial facility has been provided through the CCSG since 1981, because the AHF is a free-standing research institution without the literatures resources and readers/writers services usually available in a academic institution.